


Trust and Beauty

by Taffyoflaugh



Category: None- Original Poem
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Emotional, Trust, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh
Summary: This a poem about trust and beauty. What they are. A bit emotional too.





	Trust and Beauty

Trust and beauty 

Go hand in hand;

Both fragile and small

But,

So, 

So

Important.

**Trust-** broken by the years,

People Lie,

They Cheat, 

They Steal,

They turn on each other.

Fights break out;

Screams are heard,

Each side yelling,

Yelling,

_ Yelling,  _

**Yelling!**

Hostility is all that is known,

Trust is gone,

Far, 

Far, 

_ Away. _

A home no longer warm,

The house divided,

Loyalties torn.

Within the midst of turmoil

_ Beauty  _ is found.

The smallest,

Littlest things

Become the beauty, 

The reason to keep fighting.

With eyes open,

Heart filled with 

Hope 

And 

Dread,

We observe.

The shine in the eyes

Of Passion

Becomes the admiration.

The silent way

Other react to 

Stories,

All ways of ignoring,

Ignoring the pain

Of broken trust.

We escape to find the 

Peace, 

The beauty, 

Which was almost lost

In the midst of Heart-

Break. 

  
  


**Fear**

  
  


As a Child,

Your Imagination runs

Wild.

In the Dark, 

Fear bubbles

Inside,

Your eyes see

What is not there.

Your mind plays tricks.

All you feel is

The Haunting 

And Daunting 

Swirl of Doom.

Heart Pounds,

Beating.

Loud,

Louder, and

Louder.

Seconds ticks.

Tick,

Tick,

Tick.

Remain Calm,

Don't Freak,

Is what you

Should do, but 

_ What if? _

What if this is truly the end?

  
  
  
  



End file.
